


Danger in Frustration

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Community: hp_kinkfest, Dirty Talk, Intergluteal Sex, Just the Tip, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't believe in sex before marriage. Charlie's found a loophole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger in Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 [hp_kinkfest](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/159837.html) on livejournal.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind when you left the prompt, lovely, but I have a thing for "just the tip" and this prompt seemed like the perfect opportunity to play around with that. But poor Harry was far too noble for such goings on, so Charlie volunteered. :D I know that technically Charlie is a pure-blood too, but I figure he's a very different sort from Draco, yeah? 
> 
> Thanks so much to the darling capitu for looking this over for me, and to dicta_contrion for being such a fabulous and encouraging beta!

"Would you like to join me upstairs for a drink? I've got Firewhisky. Or coffee, if you'd rather?" Charlie asked, eyes shining mischieviously.

Draco wasn't naive; he knew what being invited back to a bloke's place after a date meant. But surely Charlie wouldn't be expecting intercourse, and a drink _did_ sound nice. 

"That sounds wonderful," Draco replied, eyes tracing the outline of Charlie's muscular arms as he opened the heavy door to his building. Yes, he _certainly_ wouldn't mind getting to know those arms a bit better.

Draco, if he was honest with himself, was a bit shocked to find himself entering Charlie's new flat. Hell, he was still a little surprised that they had managed to be _civil_ , let alone more than that. If somebody had told him a few years ago that he would willingly date a Weasley, he would have laughed in their face. But back then he hadn't been working for the Beast Division of The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 

He'd been understandably worried when he'd learned that Charlie Weasley was his point of contact in Romania, especially since the Romanian reserve was one of the largest in the world, and one he would be working with quite closely. But after a few prickly conversations, and an embarrassingly heartfelt apology on Draco's part, things had gone incredibly smoothly. Charlie was a very passionate man, especially when it came to dragons, and Draco found himself quite swept up whenever they interacted. It didn't hurt that he was something out of Draco's wet dreams, rugged and muscled and _powerful_. Much to Draco's horror, he'd even caught himself staring dreamily at Charlie's ginger hair a few times.

It had just been a little infatuation, and Draco had known nothing would come of it. Not when Charlie lived all the way in Romania and they only saw each other for a few hours every month. But then Charlie had moved back to England, and made it apparent that while Draco had been eyeing Charlie, Charlie had been checking him out right back. 

Which led Draco here, to Charlie's flat, accepting a still-smoking glass of Firewhisky and nodding his thanks.

Charlie turned to him, his face split in a teasing grin. "So, you were saying about the Hungarian Horntail. Everyone thinks they're the most dangerous of Dragons, but they just haven't seen a Peruvian Vipertooth in action."

Draco raised his eyebrows in polite disbelief. "Are you mad?"

"Just because they're small, doesn't mean they're not deadly. Size isn't everything, you know." He winked.

Draco gave Charlie a slow once over, lingering on his groin before meeting his eyes and smirking. "Speaking from personal experience then?"

Charlie laughed as he led Draco over to the couch, the kind of laugh that spoke of complete confidence, that told Draco Charlie was definitely not speaking from experience.

He couldn't remember the last time he had so much _fun_. Charlie was funny, and intelligent, and even if he was clearly delusional in thinking the Vipertooth was more dangerous than the Horntail, he had a zest for life that Draco found extremely attractive. Actually, Draco was pretty sure that Charlie was baiting him with his claims, if the wicked gleam in his eye was anything to go by. But Draco found that he didn't mind. The joy of the rousing debate more than worth a little goading. 

The alcohol and pleasant conversation buzzed around his head, leaving him happy and relaxed. Their banter was harder and harder to maintain though, as Draco's attention was drawn away from Charlie's arguments and towards the breadth of his shoulders and the line of his throat as he drank from his glass. Draco couldn't help but notice that Charlie was sitting just a bit closer than was probably appropriate, the press of his thigh bleeding warmth through Charlie's jeans and the thick wool of Draco's trousers. But as long as things didn't go _too_ far, Draco wasn't all that concerned with being appropriate. 

Draco tipped his glass back, emptying the last of the alcohol before leaning over Charlie to set his glass down on the side table. Charlie's face was so close, his eyes so _blue_ and it would have been nothing at all for Draco to lean in and kiss him. Just a chaste press of lips, nothing more than a tease, and then he was doing it, their mouths hardly brushing. 

Draco had barely begun to pull away before Charlie was leaning forward, hands sliding up to Draco's face and neck, tugging him close as he kissed him again. His tongue traced the seam of Draco's lips and Draco gasped at the feel of it, the teasing flicks causing his blood to rush rapidly southward.

He was overwhelmed, completely consumed by the whisky-flavored kiss. Somehow he found himself straddling Charlie's lap, his arse planted firmly on those powerful thighs, something hard and hot pressing up into his arse. Draco's hands were braced on Charlie's arms, and he found that he couldn't stop running them over Charlie's skin, fascinated by the thick muscles and rough scars. 

He didn’t realise he’d started rocking down against Charlie, absorbed as he was in the hazy warmth of their kissing, until Charlie broke away to trail his lips across Draco’s cheek, nipping seductively at his earlobe.

"I want to fuck you," Charlie growled, bucking his hips up against Draco's arse.

Draco pulled back, abruptly sobered by Charlie’s declaration. "Well, obviously that's not going to happen."

Charlie looked up at Draco in confusion. "What? What do you mean _obviously_?"

Draco's eyes widened in alarm. "You know I won't have sex before marriage."

"What? How would I know that? Are – are you serious? "

"Of course I'm serious!" Draco scrambled, trying to get off of Charlie's lap, though Charlie held fast to his hips. "I'm a pure-blood. I'd be disgracing myself and my family if I were to sully myself before marriage. You're a pure-blood too, you should know that!"

"Well, my family's never really held on to most pure-blood ideals," Charlie said with a grin. "But it's no problem! You just caught me by surprise is all." Charlie looked at him earnestly, hands skimming soothingly down his thighs. "If we can't fuck, does that mean everything else is off the table too?"

Draco felt his cheeks flush under Charlie's hot stare. "Just – Just no proper penetration, no...fucking."

"Excellent." Charlie grinned and stood up, laughing as Draco frantically wrapped his legs around his waist and clung on desperately.

"Give me a little warning next time, arsehole!" Draco wasn't sure the indignation really came through though; he was too busy being hopelessly turned on by the display of Charlie's strength.

Charlie carried him across the room and kicked open the door to his bedroom. After another kiss, he tossed Draco onto the bed, and Draco definitely did _not_ squeak as he hit the mattress. Draco scrambled up onto his arse and stared, open mouthed, as Charlie pulled off his shirt in one easy motion, tossing it carelessly to the ground before moving his fingers to his waistband. His eyes locked with Draco’s as, with a torturous lack of urgency, he undid the button and pulled down the zipper.

He pushed down his jeans and was left standing in a pair of tight, red, pants, the thick bulge of his erection straining against the fabric. Draco swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the mouth-watering sight.

Charlie climbed onto the bed, crawling until he straddled Draco's thighs, their chests nearly touching. It was the perfect vantage point from which to trace his fingers down Draco’s front, tugging at his buttons. Draco's heart raced as Charlie’s fingertips grazed his skin. Gently, Charlie pushed his shirt off entirely and tossed it to the floor before pushing Draco firmly back against the bed and kneeling over him.

"You ever messed around with anybody before, Draco?" Charlie traced Draco's nipples with a calloused thumb and Draco shuddered. He'd never realised that his nipples were that sensitive, a grievous oversight on his part.

"A – A bit." There had been a few schoolboy fumblings in the Slytherin common room. All his dorm-mates had been fellow pure-bloods, so there had been the occasional _appropriate_ amount of experimentation. But Draco had never felt so _exposed_ with any of them. They had all been working under the same set of limitations, were all well aware of the rules, and he'd never wanted any of them the way he wanted Charlie. He hadn't cared if they thought he was too pale or too thin, hadn't been worried about seeming too pure or too promiscuous. But Charlie, with his honesty and guileless openness, was different.

Charlie hummed and bent his head, sucking on the hardened nub. Draco gasped and squirmed as Charlie continued making his way down Draco's chest.

Draco's head was spinning; this was all moving so fast and he knew he should probably put a stop to it before they went too far, but he couldn't bring himself to push Charlie away. He looked down dizzily as Charlie unbuttoned his trousers, lifting up obediently so that Charlie could pull them off.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Charlie said in an undertone, bending forward to mouth at Draco's erection through the silk of his pants.

"Of – Of _course_ I'm enjoying myself. That was never the issue," Draco stuttered out.

"Right. I can't fuck you. But –" Charlie peeled down the front of Draco's pants, exposing his embarrassingly hard prick. "But I can suck you, right?"

Charlie flashed him a wicked grin and Draco nodded shakily, not sure he'd be able to speak with Charlie breathing hotly over his cock, looking at him like he was something to eat.

Charlie caught Draco’s eye as he licked his way up the base, then swallowed him down in one easy glide. Draco clenched the sheets and threw his head back, trying not to scream with the overwhelming pleasure of being taken into that warm, wet mouth. This was clearly not the first time Charlie had done this, and Draco found himself strangely grateful for all the experience that had taught Charlie to do whatever it was he'd just done with his tongue.

Draco's hips started twitching upwards, almost of their own accord and he could already feel his orgasm building. "I'm close," he moaned, figuring it was only polite to warn Charlie before he came in his mouth. What he wasn't expecting however, was for Charlie to pull off entirely and grip the base of his cock.

"Not yet," Charlie rasped. "Turn over."

"What? No. I – I told you, we can't, I can't – " Draco gasped, scarcely managing to choke out his feeble protests as Charlie bent to lick the head of his cock again, massaging the sensitive underside with that sinful tongue.

"I know, just trust me."

Draco hesitated just a moment before he nodded shakily and flipped over, collapsing down onto the sheets, unable to stop his hips from rutting into the mattress.

Charlie hummed behind him, rough palms trailing up the backs of Draco’s thighs and gripping his hips, pulling his arse up into the air. He seemed fascinated, his fingers squeezing and pulling at Draco's cheeks. His breath caught every time a finger slid down his cleft, always lingering just a little too long at the sensitive rim of his hole. Arses had never been involved in his admittedly limited experience, and the attention that Charlie was lavishing on his now, and the pleasure that came along with it, was far outside anything Draco knew how to process.

Draco's skin was buzzing and he felt shaky and slutty, naked and totally exposed in front of somebody he wasn't even _engaged_ to. Distantly he heard the familiar snap of a lube cap and twisted to glare at Charlie.

Charlie cut him off before he could say anything. "Don't worry," he purred. "No penetration."

Charlie stared steadily at him with open, heated eyes and Draco turned back around, objections dying on his lips at the warmth blooming inside him. All his lingering hesitation quickly flew from his head as Charlie's questing fingers returned, wet with lube and caressing the sensitive skin of his arse. The touch overwhelmed his senses, and Draco was helpless against the rising tide of lust washing over him.

He rocked his thumb against Draco's hole, a barely there fingerprint of pressure that had Draco wishing for _more_. Draco let go of his remaining tension, the relaxation causing Charlie's thumb to nudge it's way just inside. Behind him, Charlie moaned, and Draco shivered as Charlie rotated his thumb slowly, the rough pad rubbing deliciously against all the sensitive nerve-endings of his rim.

Then the pressure was gone, and it was all Draco could do not to cry out at the loss. He could hear the telltale sound of lube, and Charlie was back. Draco had been expecting his hands again, so he was completely unprepared for the hot, thick weight of Charlie's cock sliding between Draco's arse cheeks.

Draco gasped and clenched down instinctively, but Charlie wasn't trying to fuck him. No, he seemed quite happy to simply slide his lubed cock _against_ Draco's arse instead of inside it. It felt _indescribably_ good. 

Charlie's hips moved powerfully behind him as they ground against his arse on every thrust, and his hands were big and hot as they gripped him, pushing the globes together to create a tighter channel for him to fuck into. He could feel Charlie's cock _everywhere_ , the shape and weight and size of him imprinting itself on Draco's skin. Each drag of the veined underside against his sensitive cleft, and every oiled slide of the ridges into the softness of his cheeks sent tingles dancing across his skin. 

He reached out and wound his hands into the sheets, moaning as the slick head of Charlie's cock dragged against the rim of his hole. Charlie's hands relaxed against his arse, switching from pushing the globes together to pulling Draco wide open. It made Draco feel even more exposed, but he found himself enjoying the sensation. He liked the idea of Charlie looking at him as he held Draco open with his thumbs. Charlie's hips were still moving, his cock sliding along Draco's arse, catching against his entrance with every thrust.

" _Look_ at you," Charlie breathed reverently, grinding his cockhead against Draco's rim. "Fuck, you've got a great arse."

Draco was gasping for breath. His skin felt too tight and his cock was so hard and all he wanted to do was come. He knew that all he would have to do is get a hand on his prick and he would be coming in an instant; it had been far too long since those adolescent fumblings and, frankly, he'd never been so turned on in his entire life. But Draco didn't want to bring himself off. He'd gone too long with nothing but his own hand for relief, and he wanted to know what Charlie's calloused fingers felt like wrapped around his cock.

" _Merlin_ , do I want to fuck you."

Draco's breath caught at the admission. He wasn't sure he could stop Charlie from doing it, not sure if he _wanted_ to. He felt like he was playing with fire. One wrong move and he'd get burned, but _fuck_ if he didn't want it. A whine escaped his throat and he barely managed to shake his head, hoping that would be good enough.

"I know, I _know_ ," Charlie groaned, voice shaky and desperate. His hips were moving even faster now, and Draco turned his head to watch at him. He could see that Charlie's eyes were glued to his arse, to the spot where his cock was dragging against Draco's fluttering hole. 

"I won't – I won't fuck you. But maybe – I could – just the tip." Charlie's breath was ragged, his voice low and seductive. "I won't put it all the way in, just a bit, yeah? It'll feel so good, you'll like it so much. Fuck, you'd be so tight, so good for me. " Oh Merlin, did Draco want that. Wanted to feel himself stretch wide for Charlie. But he couldn't or he shouldn't or –

"Look at you, you're desperate for it. I know you are. It must be so hard having to wait, never getting what you really want." Draco nodded into his pillow as Charlie continued his thrusting, a steady pulse of pleasure radiating throughout his body. It _was_ hard. Some nights he thought he'd go out of his mind with wanting, with _waiting_.

"Just a little bit. Do you want that? I'll give you what you want. You only have to – " Charlie ground his hips against Draco's as he leaned closer, voice pleading. "Tell me I can give it to you." 

Draco's mind was hazy with pleasure and desire. He'd never felt so good in his entire life and all he wanted was for this to never end. "Just – Just the tip?" Those were the wrong words, he knew, but they _felt_ right. Just a bit would be fine. Not so different from a finger, and that wasn't fucking. Draco was sick of always being torn between his duty and his desires. Surely this would be a fine compromise. Surely he could have this much.

"Yeah, yes. Just the tip." Charlie gripped his cock with one of his hands, guiding it to Draco's entrance and rubbing the head against Draco's hole, the pressure almost enough to thrust inside as Charlie held himself in place with a loosely working fist.

This was so much more than Draco was expecting, and his entire body thrummed with the thrill of it. He'd been so good, trying so _hard_ for so long. Never letting go, never giving in or giving up. Surrendering now, to this feeling, to Charlie...Draco couldn't describe the feeling arcing through him. All he knew was that he desperately wanted more of it, wanted to chase it to it's conclusion.

Draco pushed back against Charlie wordlessly, just enough to increase the pressure, enough so that Draco could hear Charlie groan above him. He could feel the pull in his rim where it just barely stretched around the fleshy tip, and Draco's pulse throbbed, heart beating so fast that it was practically a hum in his ears. The hand flying over Charlie's prick quickened, the backs of his fingers slapping against Draco's arse as he worked his cock. Draco's body was strung tight, like a live wire, ready to go off at any moment. He wanted Charlie to _touch_ him, but he wanted this more, wanted to feel Charlie's pleasure, wanted it like breathing.

Charlie shuddered behind him, and then Charlie's thumbs were back at the edge of Draco's hole, pulling him open as Charlie's prick ground harder against Draco's entrance and he came. Draco gasped at the feeling of Charlie's hot come splashing just inside him, at the warm, sticky slide of it down his arse. He could feel every heated drop against his oversensitive skin, and the sensation made his stomach clench in desire. Charlie had grabbed ahold of his own cock again and was milking the last of his orgasm out, dragging the head through the mess between Draco's cheeks. 

Draco’s own cock throbbed between his legs, reminding him that _he_ still hadn't come. Charlie seemed to come to the same realization, and Draco nearly cried with relief when a sticky palm made its way around Draco's waist, wrapping around his cock and wanking him until he was coming with a cry onto Charlie's sheets. 

Draco collapsed onto the bed, distantly registering Charlie dropping down next to him. Charlie whispered a few words and the tell-tale tingle of a cleaning charm swept over his arse and groin.

He turned his head and looked blearily up at Charlie, who was looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry I – uh, got carried away there a bit. Are you okay?"

Draco paused, considering. Now that the fog of his arousal was starting to fade, he realised just how close he'd come to giving in, to letting Charlie fuck him. He could still feel the thick weight of Charlie's cock pressing against him, could remember how badly he'd wanted it, how badly he _still_ wanted it. But he hadn't given in. His virginity was still technically in place, and he gotten the most intensely erotic experience of his life out of the deal. All in all, a net win.

"I'm fine," Draco replied, quickly adding a genuine smile onto his declaration at the worried look on Charlie's face.

At his smile, Charlie's face melted into wide grin.

"Well in that case, do you want to stay over? Or do you need to head out?"

Draco thought about the trip home. About getting out of the warm bed and putting on clothing. It did sound rather unappealing, though it would probably be smarter for him to leave now. But so far tonight he hadn't exactly been going for the _smart_ choices, and things had turned out all the better for it.

"Will there be breakfast?"

Charlie grinned, pulling the comforter up over them both and dragging Draco closer. "Well, I haven't exactly stocked up. But there is a café down the street that has some pretty incredible scones". 

Draco curled up against Charlie. He _did_ like scones.

"Sold."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Danger in Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075483) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_)




End file.
